


AU Drabble: Childhood Friends AU

by purrplekat1989



Series: Shomo Drabbles [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrplekat1989/pseuds/purrplekat1989





	AU Drabble: Childhood Friends AU

"You’re it!" black hair fell into the little boy’s face as he slapped his friend’s shoulder and ran off.

"Hey get back here you little brat!" Shannon laughed, chasing after him. He might have been significantly older than Tomo, but he liked the kid. He was smart, creative, and often getting them into and out of trouble.

Once Shannon caught up to him though he grabbed the younger in a headlock, giving him a solid noogie before letting the flailing 8 year old go. “Thought you could outrun me did you?”


End file.
